


Mandhaara

by Fiera94



Series: Saptha Swara Sangeetha universe [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Amarsena being cute, F/M, Rajmata Devasena, fluff fluff fluff, fluff with barely any plot, pure self indulgence, set in saptha swara sangeetha universe, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera94/pseuds/Fiera94
Summary: Amarsena. Rain. Bedroom. Pure fluff.





	Mandhaara

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written months ago but I've only gotten around to posting it now. Oh well, it can serve as a one year anniversary present :D  
> Thank you for all the love and indulgence, my dear Baahubali fandom. This one is for you all :)
> 
> Note: This story is set before "Indiragamana" :)

Devasena breathed in deeply, enjoying lungful of petrichor tempered by a deep and heady mixture of metal grease, sandalwood and something essentially him. With a smile, she furrowed deeper into the warm body by her side as rain lashed against the ornate glass window beside their bed.

“It may possibly be the worst storm we’ve faced in years.” Her husband noted softly, his deep voice a soothing hum in her ear from where she’d laid her head on his chest.

Thunder rumbled ominously and she shivered, thrilled and satiated all at once. Muscular arms tightened around her frame and the long fingers running through her hair clenched gently when Devasena traced a faded scar under his rib.

“How did you get that?” She asked, her voice hushed.

“Ah, that might have been during the war.” Baahubali replied nonchalantly, his free hand trapping her wandering fingers and raising them to his lips.

“ _Might_ have been?”

He chuckled softly and she shook her head, about to tease him when the pieces fell into place. Excitement sparked in her eyes and she lifted her head so that she could look down at him.

He knew what was coming before she even opened her mouth. “Tell me about the war.”

He’d been right, of course. Pulling the silk sheets closer around them, he concentrated on tugging his excited wife back into his arms. “What do you want to know?”

Devasena shrugged, in as much as she could in the limited space she had and doing her best not to be distracted by those long, graceful fingers trailing along her shoulder. “Anything. Everything.”

Baahu sighed and stopped his ministrations to shoot her a pained look. “Do you want to talk about war? Now?”

Devasena laughed and his eyes lit up at the sound, the soft glow of happiness almost palpable between them. She was sure she’d never been happier and he was sure he’d never known such contentment before. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, she asked: “What then do you want to talk about?”

“I’d rather not _talk_ , Deva.”

“Unfortunately for you I find myself in a mood for talking.” She was lying through her teeth, that much was evident to both of them.

A salacious smirk. “If you would let me convince you otherwise, my queen- ”

“My mind is made up,” she retorted, crossing her hands over his chest and laying her chin on it to look at him. “I want to talk. So… _talk_.”

Amarendra suppressed a smile. “Isn’t it time for your lessons with Amma?”

Devasena’s eyes flashed and he couldn’t help his victorious grin at her annoyance.

“Never,” she enunciated, pulling away from him to make her point. “Never _ever_ mention your mother when we are in bed together.”

Her stern words were accompanied by a clap of thunder and lightning forked the sky outside their window, as though Mother Nature herself was helping the daughter of the mountains make her point. Amarendra’s breath caught in his chest when the spark outside was reflected in Devasena’s sharp brown eyes, the momentary flash lending a mystical air to the woman he loved.

Who, against all odds, loved him back.

Needing a physical reminder, he reached for her hands to tug her back into his arms.

“As you wish, Yuvarani.” Amarendra whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

The rain continued to lash against the window as Devasena relaxed against him and resumed her abstract drawing, his skin serving as her canvas. Tracing his cheekbone with her index finger, she remembered something she’d wanted to discuss with him.

Pulling herself away slightly, she rested her head on the pillow next to his to better look at his face. He sighed unhappily but turned towards her, his hand finding perch on the curve of her hip as the sheets rustled and settled around them.

“Veera?”

“Hmm?”

She kept her eyes fixed on him even though his own had fluttered close. “What do you make of Princess Yamagni?”

“Who?” he asked absently.

Devasena huffed softly and poked his nose. “The Princess of Yavana. The one who arrived yesterday.”

“Oh, her.” Amarendra finally opened his eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“She accompanied me and Amma to the town square this morning,” Devasena began, turning it over in her head. “She was…nice to the people.”

“Your tone implies something different entirely.”

“Hush, let me finish.” Devasena’s finger pressed against his lips to silence him, only to withdraw it the next moment when he kissed it. “She mingled with the commoners and even engaged in some games with the children.”

Amarendra’s long fingers ran down her backbone, barely applying any pressure but leaving goosebumps in their wake. Despite not being interested in the topic-or any sort of conversation- he was listening to her patiently.

“In the midst of her little game, she knocked over several carts of many vendors.” Devasena frowned contemplatively. “She never stopped to offer assistance or even apologize.”

“She…does not care?”

“But she’s trying to pretend as though she does.”

“What does she hope to gain?”

“Your attention?”

“What?”

“Oh, why do you pretend?” Devasena snapped suddenly, making him blink. “There’s not a man on earth who can remain oblivious to her beauty.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Moreover, everyone knows she wants you.” Devasena huffed, turning away from her husband.

“Deva.” Amarendra sighed, rolling onto his back and away from her. “Are you quite done with your theatrics?”

It was then that she started shaking. Only her back was visible to him but he could clearly make out the tremors running through her body. He rolled his eyes but his lips turned up in amusement.

Devasena was shaking indeed…with laughter.

“You have a strange sense of humor,” he told his wife seriously, watching her attempt to control herself.

When her laughter subsided, she sighed wistfully. “If only I could fool you.”

“You will have to do better than fake displays of jealousy.”

Devasena shrugged and scooted closer, picking up his arm and wrapping it around her waist, forcing him to mimic their earlier positions. “It was entertaining to try.”

“As I said, you have a strange sense of humor.”

“At least my definition of humor does not involve masquerading as a fool in hopes of winning over a maiden.”

“Not a maiden,” Amarendra corrected softly. “ _The_ maiden.”

“Words,” Devasena teased but her smile was fond. She leaned over, intending to give him a quick kiss. But just before her lips touched his, he maneuvered them smoothly such that she was caught beneath him with his muscular arms on either side of her, trapping her completely.

The chatter of the rain ceased, the thunder was no longer heard and the world no longer mattered. Anything that wasn’t him was no longer important enough to be remembered. He surrounded her, dulling her senses but simultaneously sharpening them in such a way that she was hyper aware of everything that was him.

Devasena drew in a sharp breath, eyes locked with his deep ones- molten gold shimmering in a pool of brown. She watched, fascinated as they darkened when their breath mingled together into a cesspool of heat. The distance between them was but an inch, maybe two but neither made an effort to close the gap, savoring instead the magnetic pull between them.

Devasena’s fingers itched to grasp those silky strands of hair and yank him down to her but she didn’t move. Couldn’t move. Her throat grew dry as her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips, wanting and craving and…

In a single swoop, he leaned down to touch his lips to hers, barely a brush that threatened to undo her sanity. Not satisfied, she raised her head for more and was swept in a deep, toe curling kiss that lasted for eternity.

Pulling back simultaneously, Devasena chuckled breathlessly when Baahu shifted to press butterfly kisses down the column of her neck.

“I really need to leave,” she mumbled reluctantly, twining her fingers in his hair.

Amarendra pulled away slowly and smiled at her glum expression. “Go,” he told her, despite wanting the contrary.

Devasena smiled lazily. “In a while.”

“Well, if you are so determined to procrastinate…”

“I am.”

Amarendra rested his forehead on her shoulder with a sigh. “Alright then. Tell me about your last lesson. I heard Bhalla was there?”

The pitter-patter of the rain continued as Devasena softly described being sequestered with her mother-in-law, debating the finer points of the _Artha shastra_ when Bhallaladeva had knocked, blank faced but for the sliver of unease leaking through his facade. When invited in gracefully by his mother, Bhalla had sat himself with them without uttering a word. At least, for a while.

“While it was nice to see him make an effort,” Devasena said, picking at the sheets. “Does he always have to play the devil’s advocate?”

Silence.

“Veera?”

When she didn’t get a reply, Devasena gently swept aside the strands of silky hair that covered her husband’s face…

…to find his eyes closed.

For a moment, she was puzzled; wondering how she’d missed him succumbing to sleep. His head on her shoulder was certainly heavier now, as was the arm around her waist. His breathing was deep but silent.

Muffling her laugh, she carefully shifted him so that he lay against the cushions and tucked the blanket around him. He frowned slightly but didn’t wake, even when she pecked his forehead.

It was just as well, Devasena told herself as she dressed. She might never had left the sanctuary of their bedroom otherwise.

And yet…

It was rude of him to fall asleep like that.

For all he knew, she might have had important things to tell him. No one had the right to doze off when the Yuvarani of Kuntala- ahem, the Rajmata of Mahishmathi, was talking.

Yes, Devasena decided with a smirk. He needed to be taught a lesson.

\--*-- _Amarsena_ \--*--

Amarendra Baahubali ventured out of his chambers much later. The rain had ceased and the clouds parted, pale golden light illuminating the drenched kingdom.

“Baahu!” A booming voice called from behind him. “There you are. We need to-”

Kattappa trailed off, eyes widening comically when Baahubali turned around.

An arched eyebrow. “Have you finally succumbed to age, old man? Did you forget what you had to say?”

Kattappa stared for a beat longer before his face contorted.

Baahu took a concerned step forward only to stop in exasperation when Kattappa guffawed loudly.

“Senile, you are.” Amarendra muttered, shaking his head.

“Baahu!” Kattappa choked out between his bouts of laughter. “It’s a very-” A violent cough “-very nice look on you.”

Mystified and impatient, Baahu stepped sideways and put himself directly in front of a glass window.

For a moment, he stood frozen before a small smile crept up on his lips as he looked at himself.

He had known there would be consequences…

Elaborately designed tattoos covered a side of his face, creeping down to emblazon his arm in a multitude of bright colors. The sketch was perfect, the details immaculate- right down to the tip of his index finger. He watched, fascinated as the colors glimmered merrily against his dusky skin.

Amarendra Baahubali was branded now, marked.

Marked as _hers_.

A physical token of the seal already affixed on his heart.

With a slight shake of his head, he chuckled and turned to Kattappa. “I do look good, don’t I?”

“It is an improvement.”

“Well then, I could not possibly deprive others of such a glorious sight.”

A cheeky smile. “Might I suggest the panchavati gardens? The ashoka flowers are in full bloom.”

“The ashoka flowers.” Baahu nodded emphatically. “Of course.”

“This has nothing to do with the your mother and her charge who are bound to be in the gardens at this time, of course. We merely fancy a walk.”

“ _Absolutely_.”

A beat of silence.

Kattappa smiled. “And if certain people have qualms with their husbands walking around looking like a human canvas-?”

Amarendra’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “-they only have themselves to blame.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, the mention of Yamagni and knocking over carts was from a hilarious conversation with Avani and serves no purpose here other than being mindless chatter between Amarsena :D
> 
> Also, Mandhara apparently means "heaven". It has absolutely nothing to do with my once obsession with the song Mandhara from Bhaagamathie :P
> 
> Did you all like it? Too much fluff? Let me know in comments, please! :D


End file.
